The present invention relates generally to welding-type devices and, more particularly, to an electrical reactor assembly having a plurality of electrical taps formed in the windings of the reactor.
Reactor assemblies are commonly used in welding-type devices to condition and control a power signal so that it may be used in supplying power such as in a welding process. For example, reactor assemblies are often implemented in the electrical circuitry of a welding-type device to control the current provided to the work-piece and supplied by a boost converter assembly. Boost converters are frequently used so that the welding-type device may be operated on a variable voltage source. That is, the boost converter enables the welding-type device to be operable with voltages ranging typically from 115 volts to 230 volts. Typically, the signal is input to a rectifier that in turn outputs the rectified power signal to the boost converter for conditioning whereupon the boost converter outputs a conditioned signal to the inverter of the welding-type device and creates AC power for transformers of the welding-type device.
Additionally, internal combustion engines have often been incorporated into welding-type devices so that the entire device is portable. Welding-type devices that include internal combustion engines as a power supply, generate an electrical signal such that the devices can power both a welding-type device as well as multiple electrical outlets. These devices generally include a generator to supply power for accessories. The combination of the engine to the welding-type device makes the welding device portable and also provides a remote source of power for tools such as grinders, drills, and saws.
Regardless of the source of the power supply, i.e. a wall plug or a portable engine, the electrical signal preferably needs to be conditioned and controlled by passage through a reactor. Typically, the reactor includes of a ferrite core and several turns of magnetic wire. The magnetic wire is generally isolated from the ferrite core through the use of foil insulation around the core or by insulating the wire itself. The reactor needs to electrically insulate individual windings from both adjacent windings and from the ferrite core. The insulation requirement often creates a reactor assembly with a generally closed construction. The closed construction of the reactor assembly inhibits cooling of the reactor. Reactors generally generate a considerable amount of heat due to the relatively high voltages and currents that pass therethrough. The generation of heat signifies electrical losses within the welding device. The closed construction of reactors inhibits cooling of the reactor which in turn increases the inefficiencies of the reactor which in turn reduce the overall efficiency of the welding-type device. The heat generation of the reactor is also detrimental to the reactor itself and can effectively shorten the operating life of the reactor. Additionally, the thermal losses that exist, are generated along the entire length of the wire of the reactor that is utilized to condition and control the electric signal passed through the reactor. These thermal inefficiencies result in increased operating expenses whether from increased fuel consumption by the engine or electrical power consumption.
It would therefore be desirable to design a reactor with multiple taps to limit the length of the reactor that is unnecessarily powered. It is also desirable to design a reactor that is sufficiently cooled during operation to reduce thermal inefficiencies of the welding-type device and prevent premature failure of the reactor. It would also be desirable to design the reactor that is easily and inexpensively assembled.